


Creep/ 潛變

by Sheng



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), civil war - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, 瘋子科學組
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>相互影響而不自覺的兩個人。<br/>劇情接《剃刀邊緣》後，內戰後劇情。<br/>可單獨閱讀。</p><p>微Bruce/Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creep/ 潛變

強勁的旋風壓平了草皮，海倫踏出直升機，走到復仇者大廈門前，玻璃門自動開啟，機械女聲傳來友好的問候，「午安，趙博士。先生正在午睡，班納博士請您放低走路的音量，他將在大廳等您。」  
「謝謝提醒。」海倫放輕步伐，走到大廳尋找布魯斯的身影，雖然她懷疑以大廈的隔音效果，就算她開始跳大河之舞也吵不醒在二樓的東尼。

海倫熟門熟路地拐彎，在一道樑柱背後找到坐在沙發上的布魯斯，科學家聽見足音，單手闔起閱讀的書本，伸出食指抵在唇前，比了個噤聲的手勢。  
海倫挑起眉，忽然理解到進門時布魯斯的特意要求並非過度反應，她以為會睡在自己房裡的東尼正靠在布魯斯的左肩上，雙目緊閉。  
布魯斯朝她彎出飽和歉意的溫柔微笑，海倫擺了擺手，她來的目的主要是為了討論羅迪的金屬嫁接手術，只要布魯斯醒著就夠了。  
事實上，她懷疑無論自己打算通知或討論什麼，只要這兩人其中之一清醒就足夠。

海倫在布魯斯右側的沙發坐下，和他呈現九十度角的相望，布魯斯舉起平板，上面有一行字。『抱歉，他三天沒睡，我不希望打擾他。』

海倫用自己的平板回話。『沒關係，我整個下午都是你的。』  
布魯斯加大了微笑，他垂首用右手迅速打字，『謝謝你的耐心。』

海倫盯著對方的一舉一動，與她交談期間，布魯斯的左半身分毫不動，讓靠在他肩上的東尼睡得異常平穩。  
如果不是這個男人太溫柔，就是他很珍惜靠著他肩膀沉睡的那個人。  
也許兩者都是。  
海倫只在一種關係中見過這樣的相處，而那絕不只是朋友。

『不如你的。』海倫寫道，『我們從移植的地方開始討論？』  
『好，』布魯斯再度翻轉平板，螢幕顯示羅迪的脊椎Ｘ光照射圖，海倫剛要回應，就看見螢幕上的照射圖被局部放大，汎合金從開口處導入與骨頭重新接合的動圖。

螢幕上的動圖做得很細緻，模擬最可能產生的細胞排斥問題，列出身體各部份所需的緩和藥劑，條列施打的效果與經評估後的副作用容忍度，動圖的精細度遠超過一般的外科手術，那不可能是東尼畫的，他沒有那麼完備的醫學知識，而布魯斯──海倫一直都懷疑他的醫術遠超過他所願意承認的程度，也許他是這個動圖的作者。

『我照你的建議做了一些調整，你認為如何？』布魯斯寫道。

所以，布魯斯的確有這樣的醫學知識，很可能連他自己也沒有注意他默認了她的猜想。  
海倫決定不在此刻提醒他，那不重要。  
她接過布魯斯的平板，盯著文字說明，在腦海裡模擬手術的各部細節，她來回滑動畫面，布魯斯對於手術的評估既全面又完善，加上幻視提供的人體試驗，看起來沒有什麼大問題，她在螢幕上補充一些再生搖籃的註解，重新確認檔案，直到再也挑不出任何矛盾。  
她抬頭望向布魯斯。

布魯斯的注意力不在她身上，在別的地方。  
他在看東尼。  
他在看東尼左臂的繃帶。

海倫不知道自己為什麼沒有叫他，也許是因為他的目光裡有些東西讓她太過熟悉，而有些東西既陌生又似曾相識。  
約莫五分鐘後，布魯斯隨手拿過紙筆，在空白處快速寫下一串公式，他反覆計算，在公式前後刪除了幾個代數，那些字母超過海倫的專業，她無法辨別，只能沉默著等待布魯斯結束計算。

當布魯斯放下紙筆抬頭，他看見海倫像忽然意識到她還坐在這裡，他再度扯開抱歉的微笑，海倫順勢將平板還給他。  
『大致上沒有問題，我先回去準備相關設備，我們再討論手術的時間。』

『我會轉告東尼，謝謝你來這一趟。』布魯斯朝海倫伸出手，海倫回握住他，她用口型說出一句話，『你們都是我的朋友。』

布魯斯一征，他靦腆地抿著唇瓣，用手語簡單回敬，海倫停了兩秒以辨識出他的意思，她給他一個鼓勵性的微笑，輕輕拍撫布魯斯的肩，走出大廳。

 

 

東尼醒來的時候，布魯斯正在計算公式，他沉入思考，直到東尼溫熱的吐息撫過他的頸側。  
「那是什麼？」  
「你還記得你第一次穿過蟲洞嗎？」布魯斯放下筆，將滿篇的算式遞給他，「你從太空中掉回地球。」  
「大傢伙救我一命，」東尼漫不經心地回答，他的注意力全在紙上，「你有印象？」  
「模模糊糊，」布魯斯動了動僵硬的肩膀，「但我突然想到，為什麼你會掉回來？」眼見東尼聚精會神地閱讀自己的算式，布魯斯停下解釋等他消化。  
「這是，壓力？」  
「沒錯。我們都知道蟲洞的原理是空間摺疊，但這通常發生在兩個對等的視界。」布魯斯停了一下，見東尼沒有回話，他繼續解釋，「但是紐約之戰，蟲洞的另一端卻是開在紐約上方，也許一萬公尺的高空？」  
「嗯哼。」  
「所以，當蟲洞被打開瞬間，連通兩個點，」布魯斯順勢拿過一張紙摺疊，從中用筆貫穿一個洞。「除了考慮維持蟲洞所需的能量之外，我們還應該考慮兩點之間的狀態，或者，更簡單的說法是，蟲洞的兩側理論上會達成一種平衡。」  
東尼沉默了五秒，「你說，壓力？」  
「是的。」布魯斯平靜地說，「一萬公尺，大約是187毫米汞柱，約莫0.2大氣壓，但是外太空呢？」  
「──真空。」  
「趨近真空。」布魯斯糾正道，「考慮電漿離子和宇宙射線，它不算是真空。」  
「你知道『趨近』對我們而言就是『等同』。」東尼勾起唇，「實際。」  
「工程師。」布魯斯給他一個接近寵溺的包容微笑，「但討論應該從根本的原理開始。」  
「科學家。」東尼咂了一聲，「不切實際。」  
「所以，」布魯斯自動忽略東尼的批評，「理論上，你應該會被空氣吹出太空。」  
「可是，我沒有。」東尼皺眉，「奇塔瑞大軍也沒有。」  
「這就是問題所在，為什麼？」布魯斯不等東尼回答就自顧自地往下，「所有施與在你身上往地球的拉力只有重力，前提是假設你離核彈夠遠，沒有受到波及。」  
「也許我有，」東尼插話，「爆炸的氣流——啊。」東尼忽然聽懂布魯斯的意思，「沒有氣流，假設成小行星的爆炸反而會塌縮成黑洞。」  
「我們不能確定核彈實際造成的影響，但在蟲洞洞口，理論上，你無法進來。」  
「可是我進來了。」東尼低喃著，不是辯解，只是陳述事實，「你想知道我是怎麼做到的。」  
「我想知道洛基或沙維克博士是怎麼做到的。」  
東尼揉著沉重的腦袋，「為什麼突然問？」  
「如果那台機器不只在衝破庫侖障壁時穩定能量，打開蟲洞，它還設法在洞口處讓兩邊的氣壓相等——」  
「這不可能！」東尼站起身，「你是指它還製造了空氣來平衡兩側的氣壓，而這氣體即便是被宇宙吸走，它也能源源不絕地補充，維持兩側的平衡？」  
「或者它甚至可以加大蟲洞宇宙側的氣壓，迫使附近的物體強迫進入地球。」布魯斯平靜地提出推論。  
「這不可能。」東尼反駁，「我穿過蟲洞並沒有阻力。」  
「但也沒有助力，否則你不會耗盡動能。」  
「沒錯。」東尼低聲承認，「從大氣層起步和從地球內部起步的狀態不同。」  
「假設，那台機器不是製造氣體，而是騙過了物質狀態，讓它們誤以為彼此分子碰撞的頻率相等，氣體就不會有顯著的流動。」  
「哇啊——」東尼用力揉著額，像上頭沾了洗不掉的污垢，「我還以為異想天開是我的專長。」  
「你會負責實現，工程師。」布魯斯勾起唇，他此刻的笑容竟有退無可退的堅決，「我們將走到無人理解的境界。」

東尼閉起眼睛，雙臂大張，他仰起頭，彷彿用身體的各部位感受整個世界。

「我光是閉上眼，就能想像這個技術一旦成功，將能用在多少事物上，我們會擁有無可匹敵的防禦力！」

「和攻擊力。這是一體兩面的，東尼。」

東尼陡然睜開眼睛，注視布魯斯的目光顯得謹慎而充滿思慮，「這不像你會做出的提議。」  
「是啊，」布魯斯揉著臉，別開視線，「我不能讓你一直毫無防備地站在最前面。」  
「我不是毫無防備。」  
「你可能會死！」布魯斯倏然轉回視線，緊盯著東尼，「如果我不能出面，如果我還不能出面，至少我要確保你平安無事！」

「嘿，兄弟。」東尼吞了一口唾液，不知道自己為什麼無法移開被攫住的視線，「你還記得奧創嗎？如果我們失敗——」  
「我以為工程師不怕失敗，」布魯斯斂下情緒，「需要我提醒你幻視的誕生？沒有失敗，如何迎來成功？」  
「如果有一天這個技術被人偷竊——」  
「這是因噎廢食，你會害怕你的鋼鐵衣被人偷竊就不製造嗎？」  
「——不會。」  
「東尼，我失敗過。所以，我才站在這裡。」布魯斯說，「就算是輸家，日子仍要繼續過下去。」  
「你不是輸家！」東尼反駁，「你是最無與倫比、才華洋溢的天才科學家！也是我最強而有力的戰友！」  
「現在這個科學家站在這裡詢問他的朋友是否願意幫助他完成一項偉大的發明。」  
「你、布魯斯——你這是、」  
「我們研究的目的不就是為了進步？」布魯斯拔下眼鏡，「你考慮一下。」他走出大廳，將東尼留在身後。

 

東尼在更晚的時間走進實驗室。  
「我還是他媽的覺得你瘋了。」他的語氣微弱，雙眼卻神采熠熠，「什麼時候開始？」  
「你再晚一秒進來，我就打算改變主意。」布魯斯平淡地將面前螢幕上的公式撥到東尼的前面，「從模擬分子碰撞開始。」  
「那會換我開始說服你這是怎麼樣的一個絕妙計劃。」東尼閱讀板上的公式，「我們需要粒子加速器。」  
「不只一台。」布魯斯同意。  
「能量環。」  
「至少三條實驗線。」  
「我們能自己蓋一座同步輻射中心，布魯斯。」東尼露出微笑，「避免老傢伙詢問我們的研究目的。」  
「好主意。」

布魯斯平視他，今晚，他的眸裡首度浮現暖意。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
